bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Summoners' Research Lab/@comment-108.228.41.98-20151008225542
Went in blind with one squad. The fight for the most part is pretty easy. Tridon (lead) - Alzeon Pearl, Tridon's Trident Sargavel - Prized Light, Sacred Crystal Michele - Duel Fragment, Fallacy Orb Libera - Prized Mercy, Demon Striker Aaron - Phantom Gizmo, Impiety Orb Ark (friend) - Phantom Gizmo, Fallacy Orb I started the fight with a Fujin on Aaron and then just proceeded to attack him. The most difficult part is when he buff wipes because this team is really reliant on Libera's 'BB when attacked' buff as well as Sargavel's ares buff. For the most part, I tried to avoid killing the summon for as long as possible because they don't really deal that much damage and they help provide me another source of BC/HC generation. Also, when Gazia stealths, if his summon is not up, you are unable to do anything that can attack and you are unable to guard, essentially, if you don't/can't use a non-attack BB/SBB, you can't do anything so keeping his summon up is kind of important. There were 2-3 times he stealthed and I just wasn't able to do anything and he just attacks me while I have no mitigation up, it's not enough to kill me but some of my units did get dangerously low. Another thing to note about this fight is that he will put up damage reflect, either use a healer like Elimo or you can use a recovery buff like Libera's BB and it should heal you back up close to full. Keep a close eye on this because I didn't see it coming one time and it nearly killed my team due to the lack of healing from HC. There is also another time he nuked me and killed off Tridon and Sargavel, I want to say it was roughly 50% during his second form and I want to say it was called "Holocaust". When he reaches to about 15%, he will nuke your team for a lot of damage, putting most of my team's health down to 1 (it can't kill), ideally, by this time, his summon should be dead otherwise you'll run the risk of the summon finishing off your team. From here, I just popped Aaron's UBB and finished the rest of Gazia's health with SBB from the rest of my team. Over all, there are some parts of the fight that made things a little sketchy but nothing too difficult or random that this team couldn't overcome. However, I must say that having Aaron on the team helped a lot during the BB drain and buff wipe turns because with Phantom Gizmo and his ES, it allowed him to have his BB up again. There were two turns where he didn't get his BB back and I just had to Fujin. Furthermore, because Aaron's BB/SBB gives the rest of the team BB gauge, it was a huge help during the turns when I didn't have buffs on. Oh, also, I highly recommend bringing a dark element buffer because Gazia has a lot of health and he takes 50% less damage with a buff he puts up so it definitely helps to not drag out the fight.